<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indicazioni piuttosto chiare by Raachi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492830">Indicazioni piuttosto chiare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi'>Raachi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Candy Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, campus life, how morgan meets alexy, missing moment, or how alexy casually flirts with morgan when he's trying to help him find the dormitory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il primo giorno all'Università Anteros di Morgan tra il caldo asfissiante, la "cortesia" del responsabile amministrativo e un particolare incontro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexy/Morgan (My Candy Love)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Indicazioni piuttosto chiare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>La citazione del titolo proviene dalla battuta di Morgan nell'episodio 1 di Vita all'Università: "Eppure, un ragazzo davvero simpatico mi aveva dato delle indicazioni piuttosto chiare, ma penso di aver capito male".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Il primo giorno era sempre il peggiore. Tutto iniziava dal trovare un maledetto posto libero nel parcheggio, proseguiva poi nel capire dove fosse la segreteria e finiva nel farsi una fila di almeno un’ora – se si era abbastanza fortunati – soltanto per venire sballottolato da un capo all’altro del campus, perché “non è a me che deve chiedere”, e così arrivare nel posto indicato e dover tornare indietro – dopo un’altra, chilometrica, fila – perché “no, guardi, deve parlare con la signorina in segreteria”. Era un continuo andirivieni, fino a quando non si fosse impietosito qualcuno di fronte agli evidenti segni di stanchezza.</p><p>Il caldo non aiutava, ma aumentava fatica e impazienza, mettendo a dura prova i nervi.</p><p>Morgan prese una boccata d’aria condizionata, iniziando a contare per evitare di esplodere: non era che il primo giorno, passato il quale avrebbe avuto l’intero weekend per dimenticarlo. Il segreto era, infatti, lasciarsi scorrere addosso quella giornata fino all’ultimo secondo, fino a quando non avrebbe toccato il letto della sua nuova sistemazione per dormire e svegliarsi non prima di lunedì.</p><p>In fondo, quel girare a vuoto non era stato del tutto inutile: per esempio, adesso sapeva dove si trovavano la mensa e la biblioteca, nonché la facoltà di Belle Arti in cui gli avevano detto di recarsi per la consegna dei moduli compilati e il ritiro delle chiavi della propria stanza.</p><p>Anche dal fondo della fila di matricole si riusciva ad intravedere il responsabile amministrativo che pareva la disponibilità e la cordialità fatta persona…</p><p>Morgan sospirò stanco, ma pronto ad affrontarlo.</p><p>Il tipo non faceva che brontolare, borbottando di vacanze, Italia e pizza… Non che fosse in disaccordo con il fatto che una bella vacanza in Italia a mangiare pizza, magari in un posticino caratteristico, sarebbe stato mille volte meglio del trovarsi lì ad avere a che fare con novellini spauriti, a raccogliere plichi di fogli e distribuire chiavi; tuttavia, non era giusto traumatizzare quei poverini già dal primo giorno.</p><p>Quando toccò a lui, il responsabile non gli rivolse neanche un saluto, prese le carte e alla domanda sulla stanza allo studentato, gli rispose con una svogliatezza, nei modi e nel tono di voce – come se stesse ripetendo la stessa solfa da ore a tutti –, che lo rese ancora più insopportabile di quanto non lo fosse stato da lontano.</p><p>«Sì, la chiave. La stanza è la 202 e la dividerà con un altro ragazzo. Sì, funziona così. No, non abbiamo singole disponibili. No, non posso cambiare le cose».</p><p>Morgan evitò di replicare e, quando il responsabile amministrativo lo ignorò passando allo studente successivo, si allontanò dalla calca.</p><p><i>Perfetto</i>, pensò facendo girare le chiavi attorno alla punta dell’indice. Il tintinnio del metallo, che cozzava sulla plastica del portachiavi con il numero della stanza, scandì i passi che lo portarono fuori dall’edificio.</p><p>
  <i>Quanto ci metterò a trovare il dormitorio?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Poco, in effetti. Un’ora e mezza circa, durante la quale aveva scoperto dove si trovassero le facoltà di Psicologia, Ingegneria ed Economia.</p><p>E dello studentato nessuna traccia.</p><p>Avrebbe fatto prima a chiedere in giro, ma dall’aria spaesata di chi incrociava per strada intuì che quella era la giornata dedicata alle iscrizioni dei nuovi studenti. Probabilmente i veterani erano rinchiusi nelle aule a studiare o sostenere esami.</p><p>Quella sì, che era la sua giornata fortunata!</p><p>«Serve aiuto?»</p><p>Morgan distolse lo sguardo dal cartellone con le peggiori indicazioni di orientamento mai scritte e lo rivolse ad un ragazzo dagli sgargianti capelli azzurri e lo smagliante sorriso. Non rispose, sorpreso di trovare un soggetto tanto originale nella zona di…</p><p>«Sociologia. Stai cercando…?»</p><p>Arrossì, colto nell’atto di leggere nel maledetto cartello la risposta che gli serviva.</p><p>«Il dormitorio» gli rispose, guardando altrove e grattandosi la nuca in un gesto nervoso.</p><p>«Ah, sì. Avrei dovuto immaginarlo dalle chiavi». Il ragazzo ridacchiò, accennando con la testa verso il dito da cui pendevano.</p><p>Morgan aggrottò la fronte: anche i suoi modi erano sfacciati come il colore dei suoi capelli.</p><p>«Ah, non preoccuparti! Anche io, al mio primo giorno, ho fatto almeno una decina di volte il giro del campus, prima di trovarlo!» Il ragazzo gli si avvicinò per prenderlo sottobraccio e voltarlo nella direzione da cui era venuto. «Non è difficile! Vai dritto, in fondo, verso l’uscita. Sulla destra hai l’edificio di Arte e a sinistra proprio lo studentato. Non puoi sbagliare: lì, dove c’è la mensa».</p><p>«Ok», annuì convinto e sorpreso da tanta praticità. «Torno indietro… Sinistra, vicino la mensa» ripeté per memorizzare e verificare di aver compreso.</p><p>Il ragazzo confermò con un cenno e quel sorriso che pareva splendere più del sole che non gli dava tregua – almeno, il sorriso, non lo faceva grondare di sudore ma, al contrario, soltanto rimestare lo stomaco e colorare le guance.</p><p>Aveva degli occhi, poi. Rosa, fucsia… viola? Ma era legale che brillassero in quel modo?</p><p>«Magari facci un salto, in mensa», ammiccò lui. «Hai un’aria un po’ disidratata», ridacchiò stringendosi nelle spalle come a scusarsi della sincerità. «Ma evita la signora dall’aria imbronciata… Non vede di buon occhio i nuovi studenti, soprattutto quando non sanno che devono prima attivare il badge e poi ordinare».</p><p>Morgan cercò di tenere a mente tutte quelle informazioni aggiuntive e prestare meno attenzione alle sue labbra. <i>Chissà se erano-?</i> Scosse la testa e si divincolò dalla sua stretta, a disagio per la confidenza che si era preso, ma, soprattutto, per le proprie reazioni.</p><p>Stava impazzendo per il caldo! Sì, per forza. Altrimenti non riusciva a spiegarsi perché…</p><p>Perché non riuscisse a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo viso.</p><p>Il ragazzo continuò a parlare come nulla fosse. «Ma adesso che lo sai, vai tranquillo! Anche se ti consiglio di fermarti all’edificio di Medicina, già che ti viene di strada. È proprio quella sciccheria architettonica piena di vetrate e piante nell’atrio. Hanno una caffetteria in terrazza da mozzare il fiato! E il miglior caffè, ovviamente – ah, i medici! Con quel camice bianco…». S’interruppe con aria trasognata. «Ti ci porterei volentieri, ma purtroppo devo scappare… La mia amica mi sta uccidendo con lo sguardo», ammiccò e indicò con un gesto dietro di sé.</p><p>L’amica in questione, un bel tipetto dai capelli chiari, sorrise e salutò con un cenno della mano, come se si conoscessero. Morgan ricambiò d’istinto e per buona educazione, intontito dal fiume di parole di lui.</p><p>«Sarà per la prossima volta! Ci si vede».</p><p>Fu quel saluto a svegliarlo dal torpore e riuscì solo a cogliere un assaggio dell’ultimo, vispo sorriso, prima che il ragazzo si voltasse.</p><p>«Grazie! Alla prossima!» esclamò d’impeto.</p><p>Lo vide girare appena la testa con espressione sorpresa e lusingata insieme.</p><p>«Morgan!»</p><p>Morgan distolse lo sguardo al richiamo e individuò un volto amico – il primo, in quella mattinata infernale. Gli rivolse un cenno, prima di riportare gli occhi dov’era il ragazzo con cui stava parlando che, sfortunatamente, era già di spalle e lontano.</p><p>Sospirò, dandosi dell’idiota per come si era comportato – forse, era stata solo colpa del caldo e della stanchezza e non dei suoi occhi e del suo sorriso.</p><p>«Morgan! Tutto bene? Chi era quello?»</p><p><i>Già</i>, realizzò d’un tratto. <i>Chi era?</i></p><p>Rise divertito, scrollando le spalle. «Non lo so», tagliò corto. «Tu che ci fai qui?»</p><p><i>Dritto, sinistra, mensa, edificio d’Arte…</i> Ripeté tra sé le indicazioni ricevute, mentre cercava di condurre una normale conversazione e non pensare che sì, quel ragazzo gentile poteva anche avere dei modi fin troppo estroversi, ma ci aveva visto giusto: aveva davvero bisogno di un bel bicchiere d’acqua per contrastare quelle temperature africane.</p><p>Magari in sua compagnia.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Rosalya sogghignò sorniona. «Carino, eh».</p><p>«Oh, sì… Carin-<i>Rosa!</i>» Alexy arrossì vistosamente sulle guance.</p><p>«Alto, moro, occhi azzurri. E che mi dici dei bicipiti?», sorrise maliziosa.</p><p>«Eh?!» Strabuzzò gli occhi, fermandosi di colpo.</p><p>«Dai! Dopo che lo hai palpato ben benino, potresti anche dirmelo».</p><p>Alexy desiderò sprofondare. «Non l’ho <i>palpato!</i> È stata una reazione istintiva! Solo per farmi capire meglio».</p><p>«Oh, ha <i>sicuramente</i> capito. E l’appuntamento?»</p><p>«Rosa, adesso basta!» S’impuntò in imbarazzo. «Non è successo niente di quello che stai pensando!»</p><p>«No, certo. Non ho mica assistito a come hai gonfiato il petto quando hai capito che stava pendendo dalle tue labbra, né a come ti luccicavano gli occhi». Rosalya incrociò le braccia al petto, affrontandolo. «È una matricola? Come si chiama? Cosa studia? È fidanzato?» continuò a tempestarlo di domande.</p><p>«Rosa, non faccio il terzo grado agli sconosciuti come te! L’ho visto perso e mi sono avvicinato per aiutarlo» le rispose, scuotendo la testa. «Cercava lo studentato-».<br/>
«Ah», l’amica lo interruppe, eccitata. «Scommetto che ha preso una camera in affitto! Meraviglioso».</p><p>Alexy passò una mano tra i capelli con aria rassegnata: quando Rosalya sghignazzava in quel modo non solo era inquietante, ma sapeva anche che non ne sarebbe venuto fuori nulla di buono.</p><p>Riprese a camminare, lasciando che lei gongolasse come se avesse appena vinto alla lotteria.</p><p>«Non finisce qui, Alex». Rosalya puntò contro di lui l’indice e lo fissò con aria sorniona. «Dimmi almeno come si chiama, così riusciremo a rintracciarlo facilmente!»</p><p>Alexy schiarì la gola, imbarazzato. «Non lo so. Non gliel’ho chiesto… Morgan, forse? Mi è sembrato che lo stessero chiamando così, quando ci siamo allontanati».</p><p>Per fortuna gli sguardi omicidi di Rosa erano innocui, altrimenti sarebbe morto sotto quei suoi occhi da gatta assassina.</p><p>«Il nome è la base del rimorchio» sbuffò lei. «Non penso di doverti dare lezioni al riguardo». Lo colpì giocosamente con il gomito sul braccio.</p><p>«Ah-ah, sei davvero simpatica oggi» ribatté.</p><p>Rosalya rise divertita. «Mi preoccupo solo per la tua vita sentimentale! Da quant’è che non-?» Gesticolò affinché il concetto fosse chiaro.</p><p>«Rosa!!» la rimproverò, bonariamente.</p><p>Tuttavia, la sua migliore amica aveva ragione: se quel ragazzo non l’avesse affascinato – con quegli occhi e quell’aria adorabilmente spaesata–, avrebbe dosato meglio parole e atteggiamenti – e non gli avrebbe chiesto indirettamente di uscire insieme.</p><p>«Se continui ad avere quell’espressione, di chi ha appena avuto un colpo di fulmine, mi fai venire voglia di tornare indietro a cercare questo Morgan», lo stuzzicò Rosa.</p><p>Alexy sbatté le palpebre, basito. «Salteresti il pranzo per questo?!»</p><p>L’amica finse di pensarci su, prima di cedere. «Oh, be’… Hai ragione. Non sarebbe carino presentarmi con lo stomaco brontolante».</p><p>Ridendo, si avviarono insieme verso la mensa.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>